


I Just Died (In Your Arms)

by flickawhip



Series: Stephanie McMahon Imagines [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You protect Stephanie... with your life.Written for my WWE Imagines page.





	I Just Died (In Your Arms)

\- You move on impulse to push Stephanie out of the way  
\- She stares at you even as you collapse  
\- “NO.”  
\- The realization is slow  
\- She looks ready to cry, moving to cradle you to her  
\- “Please no...”  
\- “Shhh, Princess.... It’s okay.”  
\- “No.”  
\- She almost whines the words  
\- “No.”  
\- You silence her slowly, pressing weak fingers to her lips  
\- “Just remember me....”  
\- “Please don’t...”  
\- She sighs as your eyes close  
\- “Why are you always so damn stubborn...”  
\- Her words almost fade as she stays with you  
\- Whispered and pained  
\- She won’t ever know how you really felt.


End file.
